Changes
by xAlexis
Summary: When Buffy Summers was called to be the next Vampire Slayer, everything in her life changed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to the genius Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. Some of the dialogue are from the episode "Becoming, Part 1".

**Summary:** When Buffy Summers was called to be the next Vampire Slayer, everything in her life changed.

**Spoilers:** Well, it is set before the series, so there shouldn't be any spoilers.

000

Another sunny day in Los Angeles. Fantastic. The students of Hemery High School were out in the sun, soaking up the vitamin D. Cheerleading practice had just ended and Buffy Summers was walking down the steps with three of her girlfriends. They laughed and talked animatedly about the up-coming dance.

"So I'm like, 'Dad, do you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I've already worn?'" Buffy said, gesturing wildly to her friends. "'Why do you hate me?'"

The girls laughed and one of them asked, excitedly, "Is Tyler taking you?"

Buffy looked at her, as if she was stupid. "Where were you when I got over Tyler? He's of the past." She flipped her long, blonde hair. "Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees to get me to go to the dance with him. Which, actually," she laughed, "he's supposed to do after practice, so I'm gonna wait."

Her friends said goodbye and promised to call her later. Buffy, on the other hand, sat down on the stairs and waited for Tyler to show up. _'Late again. Why is it that Tyler is always late, when we have to meet?'_ She looked around, expecting to see him any minute now, but sadly all she could see was an old man in a black suit. She just ignored him and looked in the other direction to see, if Tyler was on his way.

"Buffy Summers?" someone suddenly asked. She looks at the man in the black suit.

"Yeah?" she asked, and then she smiled. "Hi!" _'Wait! Do I know him? What does he want with me?'_ "What?" she frowned, looking confused.

"I need to speak to you," he said gravely, while looking around at the other students, to be sure that no one listened to this conversation.

Suddenly Buffy became very worried, "You're not from Bullock's, are you? 'Cause I…I meant to pay for that lipstick…"

"There isn't much time," he said, ignoring her. "You must come with me." _'Come with you? No way, I've seen horror movies.'_ "Your destiny awaits."

'_Okay, what is this guy on?'_ she thought, even more confused. She shook her head, "I don't have a destiny." Then she added, more determinedly, hoping the guy would disappear. "I'm destiny-free, really!"

Again, he just ignored her and continued his speech, very seriously, "Yes, you have. You are the Chosen One. You alone can stop them."

"Who?" she asked, not really believing this guy. _'Maybe he wants me to become a cop, or something. Some sort of weird organization, looking for volunteers, maybe.'_

"The vampires," he said, just looking at her.

'_Oh, the vampires. I have to stop the vampires. Actually, I've always liked garlic… Wait!' _

"What?"

000

Eventually, he convinced her that he wasn't a nutter, who wanted to kill her, and he took her for a walk. He told her about the Slayers:

"Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the forces of darkness."

"So," she said, still not believing him, "you're saying that vampires are real?"

"Yes."

"And that I have some ancient's superpowers to kill them?"

"That is one way to put it."

Buffy glared at him, she wasn't really sure, if she liked this guy. "Are you sure, you've got the right girl? 'Cause last time I checked, I hadn't really killed any vampires, because, you know, they aren't real."

She looked around, realizing that it was late. It was already getting dark. _'Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble!'_ She was on her way home, when the man suddenly grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she raised her voice.

"Just come with me to the cemetery. I'll have to show you your power."

'_The cemetery? This is not going to end well!'_

But she still followed after him.

000

"Oof!" Buffy huffed, as she landed on her back.

A vampire – a real vampire – landed on her, growling. She looked around, trying to figure out what to do, while fighting him off. _'Where is that damn stake?' _Finally, she saw it, but even when she tried her hardest, she couldn't reach it.

'_Alright, back to old Self Defense 101.'_ She pushed the vampire off of her.

"Oh God…" she muttered, while crawling towards the stake. She quickly got to her feet, when she had finally gotten the stake back. _'Now what?'_ she thought looking down at the stake, but she hesitated too long and the vampire attacked her.

As if she knew just what to do, she grabbed him, sidestepped him and flipped him over to the ground. _'I guess I'll just go with the flow,'_ she thought, completely dazed. Quickly she ran towards him and plunged the stake into him.

"Oh! Not the heart!" she cried, worried. Once again she raised her arm, and this time she didn't miss the heart, and the vampire turned to dust in front of her eyes.

She screamed and fell back. She couldn't do anything else than just stare at the ashes, completely shocked. The man walked towards her, completely relaxed.

"You see? You see your power?" he just asked, looking at her. Buffy was still to shocked to answer, but she was looking, as if she really didn't want to see her power.

"N…no," she finally stammered. "No, th…that wasn't a vampire, that was just a guy in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe he had rabies. It could have been rabies. A…and him turning to dust? Just a trick of light."

He just stared at her, and Buffy knew she couldn't fool herself.

"Or maybe it was a vampire," she whispered.

000

"Why didn't you call?" Buffy's mom asked, worried and very annoyed with her daughter.

'_What should I say? Sorry, mom, but I was out with this very weird guy, killing a vampire?'_ She turned around, facing Joyce, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't know it was so late. Tyler and I were talking."

Joyce sighs, even more annoyed, "That boy is irresponsible."

"No, mom. It's not his fault." Buffy took off her jacket, trying not to feel too bad about lying for her mother.

"You know we worry, that's all," Joyce said. Buffy looked at her and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then Joyce shrugged. "Dinner's in ten minutes," she said and left.

"Yeah," Buffy whispered, although she was sure that her mom didn't hear her. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up after the cemetery. She turned the water on, but she could still hear her parents' argument:

"Did she say where she was?" Hank asked.

"She was with Tyler," Joyce answered.

"I don't want her seeing him anymore, period!"

"You're overreacting, dear."

Buffy could feel the tears clouding her vision. This was the beginning to another one of their arguments. _'Here we go again…'_

"Don't do that! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" her father shouted.

"I don't! Just forget it!" her mother screamed back at him.

"Just because you can't discipline her, I have to be the ogre."

'_Just keep staring in the mirror,'_ Buffy told herself, trying to tune out her parents' voices, but it was too difficult. They screamed way too much. _'It's because of me, they're arguing. Again.'_

"I am not having this conversation again! Alright?"

The tears began to run down her cheeks. She sniffed and blinked, trying very hard not to cry. _'Get a grip, Summers,' _she told herself. _'You're tough. You've just killed a vampire, for crying out loud!' _She sniffed again and looked in the mirror. She would have to clean herself up a bit better, getting rid of the traces after the tears. _'You've got superpowers. You're the Slayer.'_

She smiled a bit, before turning off the water.

'_I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I kinda like the sound of it.'_


End file.
